ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX: The Movie/Transcript
This is the full movie transcript of the 2020 film: ROBLOX: The Movie. '' ''NOTE: THIS IS IN MAJOR CONSTRUCTION! '' Part 1: The Start of the Universe! '(Shows Universal Pictures Logo on screen)' '(Shows DreamWorks Animation SKG Logo, then Chad appears on the moon (Saying "Who the heck is that guy?") and then punches the Fisher Boy and then Chad replaces the Fisher Boys Place)' '''Fisher Boy': Hey, Hey, Aaahh! Chad: Wrecked! (chuckles, then winks at the screen) (Shows The Solar System) (Shows the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn) Narrator: Hello there! I am the narrator, and i will be telling you a story. First we need to leave the Solar System, because I am getting BURNED by the sun. (Screen then goes past The Solar System to somewhere far far, very far, almost very very far away, then shows a Universe that is shaped like a Rhombus) Narrator: This was a universe called ROBLOX! It was created after the dinosaurs became extinct. It is old but it has a very rich history. It used to be called DynaBlocks. Their was also a teenager who stopped a former god from taking over the universe! You probably don't know, let me explain! First, let's get to the beginning of the universe, then I'll tell you that story! (Screen shows a very old paper drawing of Builderman, ROBLOX, and 1x1x1x1) Narrator: These main 3 gods, Builderman, ROBLOX, and 1x1x1x1 were friends, they control the DynaBlocks Universe. Their also other gods, like Shedletsky, and some others i can't know because I don't know much about these guys. But then one day, Builderman and ROBLOX thought that the universe was lonely, so they added 2 planets, one planet that was Orange, and one that was, ugh, Black and Red. And they also added a Sun and a moon, and then they created newborn DynaBlocksians, 1x1x1x1 then started to become jealous of the newborn DynaBlocksians because they were getting more love and their were created by Blocks, but 1x1x1x1 was created by Metal, and kept saying. 1x1x1x1: METAL IS BETTER THAN BLOCKS! Narrator: Then Builderman said. Builderman: Well, if you don't like our creations, then you should get out of here! 1x1x1x1: Very well! (uses powers to attack Builderman and ROBLOX) Hi-Yah! ROBLOX: Oh boy! Builderman Help! (ROBLOX Then Dies) Builderman: (Gasps) YOU HAVE BEEN A BIT NAUGHTY, MISTER! I WILL BE SENDING YOU TO A PLANET! 1x1x1x1': Hahaha very funny, I will destroy the new DynaBlocksians. Builderman: Oh no, you will be going to the second planet. The Dark One. (Sends 1x1x1x1 with a tractor beam all the way down to the Dark Planet.) 1x1x1x1: '''''I SWEAR, ONE DAY, I WILL ATTACK THAT STUPID ORANGE PLANET AND YOU TOO BUILDERMAN. YOU. WILL. SEE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Gets pulled by the dark planet's gravity) Builderman: (chuckles) Whatever you say chump. Narrator: So then Builderman built a grave for ROBLOX and all the gods came as well to see his funeral. Builderman: He was my only bestest friend, i just can't believe he died by a former god. Lily: Really, who??? Builderman: 1x1x1x1 Everyone: (Gasps) Shedletsky: Poor guy! What are we gonna do now?? Builderman: Well, there is nothing we can do... But! (points finger up) We can try to find a hero who can stop 1x1x1x1 because he said he will kill and ban every DynaBlocksian and he will take over the whole universe! SCS: Why didn't you take his God Powers?? Builderman: I just didn't knew what to do! Shedletsky: Where is he right now?? Builderman: (Gulps) He is in a planet, NOT ''the orange one, that will totally suck! '''Lily: So that means..... He is in the Dark Red Planet! Shedletsky: Okay, i am getting tired of calling these their colors, how about we call that orange planet, Planet Builder, and call the Dark Red one, Planet Hacker. Oh and lets rename the universe, ROBLOX! In memory of his death. Builderman: I approve those names! SCS: So DynaBlocksians are now called ROBLOXians, right?? (Everyone then makes a nervous face) SCS: I LOVE IT! Everyone: Phew! Builderman: (Gets Idea) (creates a baby) (gives it a special power inside) This power is gonna make it a strong man. It will face bad people, it will get bullied a lot, but it dosen't matter, it will be stong against people and it could be powerful to stop bad guys. Lily: It looks like a strong little man! :D Shedletsky: '''''HE IS SO CUTE I COULD JUST DIE! Builderman: I am gonna send it to its parents, i know the name it will be.... SCS: Who??? Builderman: Jake! Part 2: A Beginning of the Adventure (Many Years Later) (Screen Showing a Townhouse right by Downtown ROBLOXIA) Jake's Mom: Bye Jakkie! Jake: Bye Mom! Oh bye Dad! Jake's Dad: Bye! (A Bus Driver then pulls over a bus by their home) Bus Driver: Hello Jake! Jake: Hello Mr. Bus Driver Dude! Girl #1: Oh look, its the loser! (Everyone laughs at Jake) Boy #1: What a loser he is! Bus Driver: EVERYONE SHUT UP! JAKE DOSEN'T LIKE IT WHEN HE GETS BULLIED. '(Jake then sits in the very back by himself) (Shows DreamWorks Animation Logo on a building) Presents: '''''ROBLOX: The Movie! (Shows the logo on the sky) (Shows other opening credits scenes) (The bus then stops at the school, then everyone gets off the bus) (When Jake first enters the school) The Students: HAHAHAHAHAH! LOOK IT'S THE LOSER! Jake: (Gets Angry) (Walks to Mrs. Blocks Classroom) (School Bell Rings) Mrs. Blocks: Hello Class! Today, we will be learning about how to create a game! So everyone get your books out from your desk and go to Page #127! (Everyone gets their books out) Mrs. Blocks: So i want you guys to read the page! And it will tell you all the lessons! (clears throat) Lesson 1: You have to use certain imagination, Lesson 2: Think what you are gonna do with your game, Lesson 3: Add special features to your game! Jake: (Raises Hand) Mrs. Blocks: Yes, Jake?? Jake: Do your games be a part of the planet or will they appear in computers. Boy #1: Bruh. (Everyone else laughs) Girl #2: The games appears in Computers and devices, they don't just come to life, IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHA Boy #2: BURN!!! (Jake then starts crying) Part 3: Help is Better if You Explain! Jake's Mom: So honey, how was your day at school?? Jake: Not the best! Jake's Dad: What's wrong Jakkie?? Jake: I keep being bullied and i asked a question about if games can go to real life or computers, but then i got bullied again! (Cries)'' WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME??!!'' (Jake's Mom and Jake's Dad take a seat next to Jake)' Jake's Mom: Honey, its okay! I asked the same question when i was your age! And i noticed, they can come to real life. Jake's Dad: Yeah! It's true! When i went out of ROBLOXIA for a vacation, i saw a game portal, and it letted me straight to a different game! If people say they only come on our computers, their wrong, maybe one day, you can find games! Most people have not left ROBLOXIA for a while! Jake's Mom: Your father is right, Darling! Also the reason why you keep being bullied is because, it's a belssing from Builderman! Jake: '''''WHAT?! HOW?? I KEEP BEING SAD BECAUSE OF THAT! Jake's Mom': Look, It says in the Bloxible, if you get bullied a lot, it can be a blessing that you're strong. Jake's Dad: Oh boy! It's 10pm, let's go get some sleep! Part 4: A New Day, A New Discovery (Jake then wakes up from his bed) Jake: (Yawns) (Jake then goes to the kitchen to eat breakfast) Jake's Mom: Morning Sweetie! Jake: Morning Mom! (Screen then cuts the scene where Jake is eating breakfast) Jake's Dad: Bye Honey! Jake's Mom: Bye darling! (Kisses) 'Jake's Dad': (Leaves House) Jake: (Exits the house) Bye mom! (Bus then arrives for Jake, and then Jake gets in, then the bus leaves and the screen cuts to ROBLOXIA High School) Jake: (Looks at the sky) (Sees a red spot) Huh? (Screen then cuts to Jake trying to get in bed) Jake: Good night Mom! (turns off his bedroom light) (about to close his eyes) (Hears an explosion) Huh? (Walks up to his telescope, and then discovers that red spot in the sky, which turns out to be Planet Hacker) Huh? Another planet?? I thought this was our only planet. (zooms into the planet, and sees a building) Some kind of civilization in that planet?? (Sees a ROBLOXian walk out of that building) I was right! A citizen, but what is he doing there?? (Zooms in closer, which then turns out to be a Noob with scared eyes) ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '' (Jake's Mom then hears Jake's scream) Jake: What?? But how??? I thought he had clothes, was he hypnotized?? Jake's Mom: (Opens door) Is everything alright Jake??? Jake: (turns around) Oh, umm yes mom! Jake's Mom: I thought I told you to go to sleep. Go to bed now. Jake: Yes Mom. (Gets in bed) (Jake's Mom leaves) Jake: (Gets up) (Sees in telescope again) Hmmm. (Sees another Noob carrying a normal ROBLOXian) (Screen then pans to the building that Jake is seeing) Professor Noob: (opens door) (Screen then fades inside the building) Professor Noob: I got what you asked sir! 1x1x1x1: You did?? Let me see it. Professor Noob: (Drops the normal ROBLOXian) Here! He is ready to be a minion. 1x1x1x1: Perfect! (makes evil smile) (Uses power to get the normal ROBLOXian's energy) (Brings the energy he doesn't need back) (The normal ROBLOXian is now showed as a noob) 1x1x1x1: Hehehe, thank you, Professor Noob. But I need 1,000,000 energy to start attacking Planet Builder, this isn't enough. (Turns to Energy-o-Meter, which is only showing 50,900 energy in the meter) (Turns to Professor Noob) Now, go! Go get more Planet Builder citizens please. Professor Noob: YES SIR! (Screen then pans to Jake's telescope's view) Jake: (gasp) Someone is gonna attack this planet! (Makes surprised face) Part 5: Disbeliefs (Screen showing ROBLOXIA High School) Jake: Hey dudes, did you know someone is attacking this planet? Student #9: Who is that? Jake: 1x1x1x1.... (The students then start laughing at Jake) Student #2: 1x1x1x1 is a myth, NOOB! (Mr. Lynn then opens the door) Mr. Lynn: '''''ALRIGHT, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Student #20: Someone keeps starting wars and keeps spreading stupid myths. Mr. Lynn: Alright, who is starting that? (All the students then point to Jake) Jake: WHAT?! These myths aren't myths, and I didn't start a war! These people did! Mr. Lynn: Yeah right! I AM GONNA TELL YOUR PARENTS THAT YOU'LL BE GETTING DETENTION TOMORROW! (Mr. Lynn then leaves the class) The Students: (Laughs at Jake) Jake: Fine, you guys will see one day! (Screen showing houses in ROBLOXIA) Jake: Guys! 1x1x1x1 is gonna take over this planet! ROBLOXian #3: What did you say? Jake: 1x1x1x1 will take over this planet. ROBLOXian #3: Like we believe you, NOOB! Jake: No, no, no. It's true! I heard him from my telescope! ROBLOXian #3: Yeah right! (turns to everyone on the city) HEY GUYS! THIS TEENAGER WHO ACTS LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD SAYS THAT 1X1X1X1 WILL TAKE OVER THIS PLANET! All of the ROBLOXians of ROBLOXIA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROBLOXian #10: NOOB!'' ' '''Jake': (gets angry) ''THAT'S IT! ''I will find different people to help me! ROBLOXian #9: Okay bye, we hope you die on your quest! ROBLOXian #4: Good luck on your stupid quest! (Screen showing Jake's house) Jake's Dad: Jake, we got a paper from your principal, Mr. Lynn, we heard that you will be getting detention tomorrow! Jake: what?? Jake's Mom: It says, Dear, Parent(s)/Guardian(s) of Jake, Your child, Jake will be getting detention, reason: keeps spreading myths and keeps starting wars during class. Sincerely Mr. Lynn. '' '''Jake': Oh! Jake's Dad: Wait! There was also a FaceBlox post of you in school saying that someone named, 1x1x1x1(?) that will take over this planet?? (Video plays on FaceBlox) Jake (On Video): Hey dudes, did you know someone is attacking this planet? Student #9 (On Video): Who is that? Jake (On Video): 1x1x1x1... (All the students then laugh at Jake on the video) Student #2 (On Video): 1x1x1x1 is a myth, '''''NOOB! Jake (On Video): Fine, you guys will see one day! Student #8 (On Video): Yeah right, NOOB! (Mr. Lynn then opens the door) Mr. Lynn (On Video): ALRIGHT, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Student #20 (On Video): Someone keeps starting wars and keeps spreading stupid myths. Mr. Lynn (On Video): Alright, who is starting that? (All the students then point to Jake) Jake (On Video): WHAT?! These myths aren't myths, and I didn't start a war! These people did! Mr. Lynn (On Video): Yeah right! I AM GONNA TELL YOUR PARENTS THAT YOU'LL BE GETTING DETENTION TOMORROW! (Mr. Lynn then leaves the class) The Students (On Video): (Laughs at Jake) (Video ends) Jake's Mom: Jake, is this true? We won't be mad at you! Jake: No it isn't, its all of my classmates' fault! Jake's Dad: (turns on TV) (News Channel plays on TV) Mr. Newsman:' Welcome to ROBLOXIA News! Today, we got a report that someone that is a teenager says that someone will be taking over this planet! So, what do you think of this myth that is spreading?' ROBLOXian #3: Well, I think this is a bit crazy! Mr. Newsman: Okay, what about you? Student #20: I think this person should run away from this city and be lost forever! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HIS STUPID MYTHS AGAIN! Mr. Newsman: Okay so that is it for ROBLOXIA News! Now it is time for something unexpected! A new food called Green Pizz- (TV Turns off) Jake: (surprised) (cries) Jake's Mom: Jake, what's wrong? Jake: I keep getting bullied! Jake's Dad: Listen, being bullied don't matter, they just want to hurt your feelings! Also, where did you learn this stuff about this, 1x1x1x1 taking over this planet? Jake: I was looking in a telescope on Planet Hacker! I saw 1x1x1x1 getting energy so he can attack! Jake's Mom: Are you sure? Let's look at your telescope. (Jake and his Parents then look at Jake's Telescope, then Planet Hacker shows up) Jake's Mom: Okay.... (Jake then zooms in closer) Jake: See? Look! Wait, is that a army? I didn't see that before! (then they hear 1x1x1x1 talking about the battle on Planet Builder) Jake's Mom: (gasp) you were right! Jake's Dad: why didn't they listen to you? Jake: cause they're dumb! Also, Mom, Dad, can I go out and stop him? Jake's Mom and Dad: No! Jake's Dad: You can't stop that person! He looks tough! Jake: (scoffs) He looks like a giant blockman with a meatball for his head. Jake's Mom: I actually know the truth about that guy! I was the same age as you! He was a former god of the universe! Jake: Really? Could you tell me more? Jake's Mom: Oh, you should ask other people about that stuff. I don't really know to be honest. Jake's Dad: Well, its time for your bed. Thanks for telling us, Jake! Part 6: Jake Leaves ROBLOXIA (Screen then shows Jake's House) Jake's Mom: Jake!! ''Get ready for school! '''Jake: Yes mom. (Acts very tired) (Screen then pans into The Noobs flying to ROBLOXIA) Noob #18: (makes weird noises) Noob #29: (makes weird noises) (starts to laugh) (Screen then switches to ROBLOXIA High School) Mrs. Block: good morning class! Today, we will be making a game in reality! So what we need some blocks, some blocks (continues 100x more) (The Noobs then get in the classroom) The Students: '''''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mrs. Block: some blocks, some blocks, AAAAAND some blocks! The Students: HELP! THEIR TAKING US SOMEWHERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Screen then fades to Jake being sad in the Detention room) Jake: (sighs) (hears people screaming) Huh? (leaves the detention room) Guys??? (gasp) (sees them going to a spaceship) Hey! (runs to the spaceship) Come back! Mr. Lynn: Jake help us!! Student #2: Hurry Jake! (The spaceship then flies back to Planet Hacker) Jake: (gasp) No! (starts feeling sad) (walks back to Jake's House) (Screen then pans to Jake's House) Jake: Mom, Dad, I'm home! (Jake's Mom and Dad then can be heard screaming) Jake: (gasp) (tries to open the door) It's locked! (Slams into the door hard) (gasp) The Noobs: (makes weird noises) Jake's Mom: Jake, help us! Jake: Don't worry! (fights the Noobs) (A noob then gets on Jake) Jake: AHHHHHH! ''(pushes the Noob) '''Jake's Mom and Dad: ''JAKE!!!!!! ''(then they get taken to another spaceship) Jake: ''NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY MOM AND DAD, ANYTHING BUT MY MOM AND DAD! ''Oh well, I guess this is it. (Screen then pans into Jake's House at Nighttime) All ROBLOXians: ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '' ROBLOXian #9: '''''THESE YELLOW CREEPS ARE OUT OF CONTROL! SOMEBODY HELP US! (Screen pans to Jake's Room) Jake: (sighs) Time to do homework (head then slams to the desk and starts sleeping) (Screen then pans to Jake's Dream) 1x1x1x1 (on Jake's Dream): Hello there Jake! My name is 1x1x1x1 and I'm gonna take over your planet, I heard your the only one left in ROBLOXIA, well! I will find you! Even if you hide! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! '' (Jake then wakes up, being scared) (Screen then shows a Rainy Day, Jake then travels very far away from ROBLOXIA) '''Jake: (Sighs) This isn't right. I think that 1x1x1x1 person is behind all of this! I knew it! I need people to help me! (Screen then shows a small village that has been destroyed, Jake can be seen walking to it) Jake: Huh? (Jesse and Melvin can then be seen hiding) Melvin: Go away! I don't wanna be a noob! Jake: Who are you? Jesse: Wait, your not a noob? Jake: No. Why would I be? Melvin: Oh, well the name's Melvin! Jesse: And my name is Jesse! Jake: Oh okay... The name's Jake, But what happened to that village there? Jesse: Oh! That's our home! New Blox Village! Melvin: It got destroyed by some herd of noobs, it took every citizen expect for us! Where are you from Jake? Jake: I am from ROBLOXIA! Melvin: You mean you've been living there? The herd of Noobs came here first and then they went the way you came from but the opposite way and made it to ROBLOXIA! Also, you weren't taken? Jake: Yeah, I know, they took everyone there! I didn't get taken for some reason! It even took my Mom and Dad! I even got a dream last night about someone named 1x1x1x1 and he said he will find me! (gulps) Melvin: (gasp) 1x1x1x1. Jake: Yes. Melvin: 1x1x1x1. Jake: Yes? Melvin: 1x1x1x1! I knew he was behind all of this! We need to stop him! I know! We can get Builderman to help us! Jesse and I know a shortcut through some games! Jake: Wait so one of our gods can help us? Jesse: Yup! Melvin: C'mon Jesse and Jake! Let's go find Builderman and take down 1x1x1x1! Jake: Let's go! Part 7: Meet Chad & The Others! (Screen then pans to Planet Hacker, when The Noobs bring the citizens of ROBLOXIA to 1x1x1x1) 1x1x1x1: OMG! That's a lot of ROBLOXIANS! Thanks guys, now put them in the cages! (The Noobs then bring each one of them in one cage) 1x1x1x1: I'm coming for you Planet Builder, and when I come and take you over, '''''I SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE! MUWHAHAHAHAHA! (Screen then pans to Jake, Jesse, and Melvin finding a portal) Jake: So where exactly are these portals? Melvin: There somewhere around here, I can tell. Jake: Okay. I have a question. Melvin: Yes? Jake: How do you know a lot about these portals? Melvin: Jesse and I went to college, we were in a class where our teacher would teach us about portals and stuff. (Starts to walk in a cave) Guys! Follow me! My senses are telling me a Portal is.... here (Then a portal appears) Melvin: Hmmm! I found it! Jake: Where will it lead to? Melvin: No idea but its a red portal so I'm guessing a world that has red land? Jesse: How about we go inside the portal. Jake: Good idea.... Wait, what does it feel like when you go inside a portal? Melvin: It just teleport you to somewhere it leads to! It ain't gonna hurt, trust me! Jake: Ok. (Then they all go inside the red portal that leads to Work at a Pizza Place, then Jake, Jesse, and Melvin can be seen falling to the surface) Jake, Jesse, Melvin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Citizen: What in tarnation is th-''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' (gets knocked over) (Jake, Melvin, and Jesse then lands on the ground) Jake: Everyone ok?? Where are we? Jesse: I smell pizza so we're close to a pizzeria? (Then they hear a door opening hard) Chad and Omar's Mother: You guys get out! You guys keep disturbing my nap! Go play outside, not in here! (slams door hard) Jake: Who are those guys? Can we tell them to help us? Melvin: Okay.... (They then walk up to Chad, and Omar) Jake: Hi there? Chad: (looks at Jake) OH! ''Who are you? I never saw you in this world before! '''Jake: We're so sorry! The name's Jake, and that over there is Melvin and Jesse! You are... Chad: Chad, this is my weird brother, Omar! Omar: (makes noises) Chad: (shuts Omar's mouth) Don't worry about him! He has a weird disorder! Ok... So what do you guys need? Jake: Well we're trying to find Builderman! Long story short, but there's a weird maniac named 1x1x1x1, he wants to take over this planet! Chad: Ok... Wait! I know who can help us as well! (runs and knocks on Sean and Laith's door) Sean: What is it Chad? We're sleeping! Chad: Sorry, but want to help us defeat 1x1x1x1? Laith: Who? Chad: He wants world domination! We're trying to stop him! Sean: Wait! You're saying we're going on a adventure?? Count us in! We'll change our clothes! (closes door) (then opens door and comes out of the house with Laith) Chad: Ok, so were ready! I hope my mom doesn't notice I'm gone. Jake: Okay! Let's find a portal! Uh. Where is it? Melvin: I'm sensing that its in the pizzeria! Jesse: Okay, lets go there. (the gang runs to the pizzeria) Jake: Yum! It smells good! Chad: I want to eat so bad now! Sean: Same... Cashier #1: Hello there! What would you like to order? Laith: Can we have one large cheese piz- Sean: (slaps Laith) We're looking for the portal, we're not ordering. Laith: Oh! Jake: Hello sir! We're not exactly ordering! We're finding the next portal! Cashier #1: Sir, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Sean: (gets angry, then pulls out a sword) We. Are looking. For the portal. Cashier #1: Don't hurt me! I'm just a innocent employee. Chad: Tell us where the next portal is. Cashier #1: (Calls The Manager) Sir, we have a problem! Please come! (Door opens hard) Manager: What's the problem? Cashier #1: Them! Manager: (looks at the gang) Jake: We're looking for the next portal sir! Manager: Oh! You have to work for me, then you can enter the portal! Chad: Emm. I'm sorry, but, we haven't went to college yet... Manager: Doesn't matter. (Grabs the gang) (Screen pans to them in the kitchen) Manager: You guys will work for me for one day! After that, you can go to the portal! Chad: I don't know how to cook. I'm only 12! Jake: You're only 12?! Chad: Does it matter? Jake: No... Okay gang, we can't give up! We can do this! Ok? Who's in? (shows his hand) (Then Melvin puts his hand on top of Jake's hand, then the gang does the same) All (expect Omar and Jake): We're in! Jake: Okay! Let's do it! (Screen shows multiple scenes of them trying to make pizzas, until the last scene happens) Melvin: One more, there! (The manager then opens the door) Manager: You guys... are free! (the gang can be seen happy) Manager: Follow me! (Screen then pans to a cave, then pans to inside the cave, then shows a green portal) Melvin: A green portal! Laith: Hmm. Is this a portal? Sean: Yes, you nitwit. Laith: How? It's just a rectangle with a liquid type in the middle. Jesse: That's how portals were made to be silly! Jake: Let's get in! Follow me! (The gang then follows Jake to the portal) Jake: C'mon guys! Let's go inside! (screen then pans to Planet Hacker) 1x1x1x1: Okay, let me count all the people you captured.... 8,008,092! Good you got the whole population of ROBLOXIA! Wait! Isn't there one more person left? Noob #29: (makes weird noises) 1x1x1x1: ''YOU GUYS LOST JAKE?! WHY?! GO FIND HIM! I WANT ALL NOOBS TO DO THIS MISSION IMMEDIATELY! ''You thought you can just run away huh? Jokes on you, I'll find you! Part 8: Meeting Donny and Builderman (Screen then pans to the gang falling on a huge grassland) Jake's Gang: ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ''(then they hit the ground hard) Chad: I am NEVER '''going through portals again! '''Laith: Too bad, you got to live with it! (Jake then looks at a village) Jake: Guys! I found a civilized community! Maybe they can tell us where we are! Jesse: Ok! Melvin: Worth a shot! (The gang then walks to the village) Jake: Hello there! Villager #1: Hi there! We never had a visitor ever! So, what do you want? Jake: We're trying to find Builderman, know where he is? Villager #1: He lives on a staircase! It's about 10,482 steps! Watch your feet when you get up! Jake: Oh. Okay? (gets confused) Donny: Um. Hello? Jake: Hi there! What's your name? Donny: The name's Donny! You are? Jake: I'm Jake, this is Melvin, Jesse, Chad, Omar, Laith, and Sean! We're trying to find Builderman! Donny: Ok! Sean: I don't trust this guy. I feel like he is evil. Chad: Sean, shush. He looks like a nice guy! (Sean then thinks about it) Sean: (Starts to think) Ok fine! Sorry. Donny: Apology accepted! (does evil grin) I mean '''''AHEM! Jake: Okay Donny you can join our gang! Let's find Builderman! Up the boring stairs! Laith: (sacrastially says yay) Yay! Chad: I DIDN'T PREPARE FOR THIS! (Screen then shows multiple scenes of them trying to get up the stairs, then finally finishes) Jake: We did it! We made it up! Builderman: WHO DARES TO COME BY MY PALACE? ''(comes out of his palace) '''Chad: Beautiful! Builderman: Hi there! (starts to remember Jake) Wait a minute! I know you! You're Jake! I created you! Jake: What? Builderman: Speaking of which, wanna come in my palace for a nice visit? Chad: Sure! Part 9: Builderman's Palace (Camera pans to Builderman's Palace) Builderman: Who wants tea? Chad: Nah. I'm good. (Sean elbows Chad) Chad: Ow! Okay, I'll have some tea. (all sip tea quietly) Jake: So, Builderman, how ya doing? Builderman: Good, but we gods, make mistakes too, we're 70% wise, and 30% clumsy. Jake: Why would you think that? (sips tea) Builderman: Ok, how's your life? Jake: Trash. Builderman: (starts to chuckle) Jake: It's not funny... all the kids make fun of me. Jesse: Aww, that's terrible! (pats on Jake's shoulder) Builderman: Well, I did promise that... Jake: Listen up, 1x1x1x1 is- (cut off by Builderman) Builderman: (spits out tea drastically) '''''PPPPPTHHHHHHHHHH! 1x1x1x1? Jake: Yes. 1x1x1x1 said he will take over Planet Builder, and kill all of us, so he can rule the whole universe. Builderman: Who will stop him? Jake: My friends and I will! Builderman: What? How are you gonna... stop a former god? Wait (starts to remember why he said Jake will be a hero and made it happen). Oh for ROBLOX's sake, this is my fault! Why did I make that happen. Chad: What? Builderman: I made this happen, I was expecting you to be stronger. Look at you, weak, useless. Look, I'm sorry. Jake: But you said when I was a baby, I would be a hero. Builderman: I WAS WRONG! ''... I made the wrong decision. You can't do this, 1x1x1x1 is too powerful. How will you stop him? '''Sean: Well that's why we came here! (starts to get angry) ''WE NEEDED YOU TO HELP, BUT ALL YOU DO IS JUST SIT HERE IN YOUR STUPID RICH PALACE DOING NOTHING! JAKE CAN DO THIS. ''Trust him.... please. Give him one more chance. Builderman: Listen, I'm retired, but I can still use my powers, I don't use them often. Laith: Well can you help us for once? (starts to get sad) Please? Builderman: (starts to think, then starts to feel confident) Fine! I will do it! For once! Chad: Alright! Melvin: Sweet! Builderman: Okay, before we go. Let me tell you something about 1x1x1x1, Long time ago, after we created this universe, we created newborn Dynablocksians (gets cut by Melvin). Melvin: Dynablocksians? Builderman: The universe was formerly called DynaBlocks. We created newborn babies cause we thought the universe was lonely, then me and my partner, ROBLOX, created a solar system, a Orange Planet which is now called Planet Builder, and a red-blackish planet which is now Planet Hacker. (then gets cut by Jake) Jake: Hold up, hold up, hold up! There was a god named ROBLOX? Builderman: Yes, indeed. He created me, and when I was a baby, he taught me how to use powers, then when I was a young adult, I became a god. Anyways, as I was saying, we found 1x1x1x1 as a backup suit, we then gave life to him, and we made him a god, but then the day we started making ROBLOXians, 1x1x1x1 got jealous because we were caring about the ROBLOXians more than him. He was made out of metal, you guys were made out of blocks. 1x1x1x1 then started making fun of us, and decided to make some of the babies disappear with his powers. Then he got angry at us, then he killed ROBLOX. Chad: What did you do? Ban him? Builderman: No. I made the most stupidest decision I ever thought of, I forced him to live in Planet Hacker. Jesse: Did you take his powers? Builderman: No, I forgot about that skill. Then, I made a funeral for ROBLOX who died, I felt ashamed of myself, I should have protected ROBLOX, and banned 1x1x1x1. Then, that was the day, we renamed the universe, and the planets. Also that was the day when we created you, Jake! (touches Jake in the nose) Jake: (Chuckles) Builderman: I remembered what 1x1x1x1 said before he fell down to Planet Hacker. 1x1x1x1 (flashback): '''''I SWEAR, ONE DAY, I WILL ATTACK THAT STUPID ORANGE PLANET AND YOU TOO BUILDERMAN! YOU. WILL. SEE. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Gets pulled by the dark planet's gravity) Donny: I want to see this 1x1x1x1 person. Builderman: You can't! He is too dangerous, and too powerful. He knows everything, he can hypnotize people, he can do many other powers, like he can take the form of anything. He can be a giant, a demon, anything! Donny: Oh! He still sounds nice! Builderman: Well, there is no time left! 1x1x1x1 might be near Planet Builder in a few days, we have to hurry! C'mon guys, let's go! Omar: (leans to Builderman's ear and makes noises) Builderman: (facepalms) Why did I make him have autism? Part 10: Driving Through The Realm of Ultimate Driving (1x1x1x1 is seen flying to try to build a new machine to stop Jake and the gang) 1x1x1x1: Ha ha! With my brand new machine, nothing will stop me! Noob #344: (Makes gibberish noises) 1x1x1x1: (looks at the Noob firmly)... Yes. Noob #344: (makes gibberish noises) (The screen then shows Jake, Builderman and his friends running to the portals) Builderman: I can help you go to 1x1x1x1, but first we gotta get past a couple of games on the way. Jake: Okay, just don't waste that much time. (The screen then zooms into Donny) Donny: (laughs) Those fools won even expect my betrayal. I am going to... Chad: What was that, Donny? Donny: Nothing. I'm just... (makes a smile) talking to myself! Builderman: First we gotta get past Ultimate Driving, which is in that portal. (points to the portal) Chad: Ooh! I love cars! Jesse: We're not there to play, Chad. Chad: Aww... Sean: You like cars like a baby.. (Chad then punches Sean) Sean: Ow! Builderman: On the count of three... (everyone's face gets zoomed in) Builderman: One... (everyone's face gets zoomed in again) Builderman: Two... (everyone's face gets zoomed in again) Builderman: Three! (They jump into the portal and they get coded) Sean: Whoa, what's happening? Jake: We're getting... coded. Laith: Duh. Builderman: There's Ultimate Driving! (they all get coded into Ultimate Driving) Chad: So this is Ultimate Driving! Builderman: So, according to my powers, we gotta find a person named Daniel! All (except Builderman): Daniel? Builderman: Shh... he's there. Jake: Okay... (walks up to Daniel) Hello, Dan... Builderman: (grabs Jake) Shhh... don't make a fool out of yourself... Daniel: Oh, hey guys. Jesse: Oh my... (I Just Died In Your Arms tonight plays on top of hallucination) Daniel: Uhh... you okay? (hallucination and song ends) Jesse: Yeah... (chuckles, then faints) Sean: Ooooo. She got caught by the lovebug. Melvin: (punches Sean) Sean: Ow! Melvin: Don't say that about my sister. Jake: Listen. We need your help. Daniel: With what? Popularity? That's normal! Jake: No. We have to stop 1x1x1x1. Daniel: Okay. Wait who's 1x1x1x1? Jake: We'll explain it on the trip! Daniel: Okay! Hop on! (Daniel takes them to the car area and they all get into cars) Jake: Uhh... why are we all in cars? Daniel: I don't know to be honest! Chad: Whoa! This is so cool! Omar: (makes an excited screech) Chad: (Covers Omar's mouth) Not this time... Daniel: Alright guys, let's go! (They then drive to the portal) Builderman: We're here. Daniel: So long, guys! Jake: Yeah! Bye! (They then go inside the next portal) Part 11: TBD More coming soon! Part 12: TBD More coming soon! Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Development Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Transcripts not yet complete